HeartSong
by xXx-Mayukki-Chan-xXx
Summary: Did you know that Sango can play guitar? Miroku plays drums! WHAT? and...wait for it....Inuyasha can SING! what happens when they all go back to Kagomes time for Battle of the Bands?


YAH! New story! This might be discontinued if i don't get enough response...ALRIGHT! Lets get it on! This probably has been done before, but I like it... this story is purty good, says me, but I'm supposed to say that! Kk enjoy! (If I do continue, all the chappies will be named after songs!)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Heartsong

Kagome climbed through the well. _'Another day, another pinch in the butt, another demon to kill, another attitude problem. I really can't handle this everyday.'_ She started walking towards Kaedes' village following the age-old dirt path. It wasnt a long walk, but considering the warth of the summer day, it was tiring. She made it to the village, and she saw Sango sitting out under a tree with a guitar. (I dunno if they had guitars or drums or anything, so just bear with me!) She was strumming it, and she was phenomenal.

"Sango! I didnt know you could play the guitar! how did you learn to play so good?" Apparently, Kagome had startled Sango, because she spun around really fast and gasped. She started to blush. "Oh, Kagome! I didnt see you! But please don't tell anyone pI can play the guitar! It is unnatural for a woman to play an instrument here."

Kagome's mouth hung open in shock. _'Not allowed? This is so retarded! She is so good, and yet no one will listen. Poor Sango.'_ "I promise I wont tell anyone. I'll see you later! I'm going to see whats up at the village! See ya!" "Bye Kagome! Oh and if your looking for Inuyasha, he's been gone all day. Try the forest." Kagome waved and ran towards the village. Sango was right. Inuyasha wasn't there.

Oh well! She saw Miroku sitting with Shippo eating lunch. "Hey guys! Whats up?" "Oh nothing Kagome. How are you?" "Cant complain. So, where's Inu?" The boys both shrugged and continued eating. _'this is too weird. I'm gonna find him, and if he's with Kikyo, I will personally kill him myself!'_ Kagome headed toward the woods, opposite to the forest of Inuyasha. She was walking along the very narrow path, almost not visible, until she reached a clearing. She was safely covered by the brush, and there was Inuyasha! Apparently, he was chopping wood. But, was he? Yes he was! He was singing! Kagome let out a little gasp. He was wonderful! He whirled around and caught Kagome staring. Inuyasha turned bright red and started rubbing the back of his neck. "How much did you here?" he asked timidly. "Enough. How come you didnt tell me? You can really sing!" "Feh. Singing's for fruits like Miroku! But still, its kinda embarrassing, so if you tell anyone..." "Don't worry I wont!" "Thanks."

Kagome headed back to the village with Inuyasha. He wasnt saying anything to her. she was humming to herself when an idea struck her. _' BATTLE OF THE BANDS! We can have a band! Sango can play the guitar, Me and Inuyasha can sing, and, maybe Miroku can play the drums or something! This is so cool! I have to tell every one!'_ "Inuyasha? What do you think about singing professionally? I mean, you can sing boy!" "Wha...? just me up there alone? No way!" "Then you wont be in my plan!" he "fehed" and ran ahead. "Fine. Maybe Koga can sing. I don't need you anyway! Hmmph!" Inuyasha turned. "Koga? Pfft. He cant sing, but go ahead! Try it!"

"Fine!" "FINE!"

They arrived at the village. "I have an announcement to make." Sango and Miroku sat down. "I think, you guys should come to my era." Sango shot up her hand like a kindergartner. Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is it Sango?" "Why Kagome? Why would we go to your era?" "Well, I figured out that some people have some interesting talents, and, I would like to for a band." Kagome had explained bands to them before. "But Kagome! You said you wouldent tell!" "It's okay Sango! I wont tell them if you don't want me to." "Kagome, go ahead." "Really?"

"Continue."

"So anyway, I'm gonna get Me and Koga to sing, Miroku to play drums, and, Sango, to play guitar. She can rock by the way!" Miroku looked at Sango. "Really?" Sango looked ashamed. "Yes, Miroku." his eyes lit up. "Why didnt you tell me! this is so awesome!" "Hello? Can we get back to my announcement?"

said Kagome impatiently. Anyway, we would be competing against other bands for a record label! We will be a rock band, and its gonna be so cool! So are you guys with me?" "They all shrugged and answered yes. " before we go, don't we have to pack?" asked Sango. "No, because guess what? We get to go SHOPPING!"

Squealed Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku rolled there eyes. "Just in case you guys run into any trouble, can I come with?" said Inuyasha quietly. "Ya! You can be our bodyguard!" Inuaysha puffed out his chest a little and looked proud. Miroku looked at Kagome. "What are drums?" he said confused. "I'll explain when we get to my house. For now, lets just go get Koga!"

K, so how was it? Should I continue? Don't worry, Inu will be in the band. This is better than I thought it would be! So please review and tell me what you think! Ttyl! R&R please!


End file.
